Nine Years
by 3 Star Jeneral
Summary: It had taken 9 years, but they were finally home...


A response to the Tumblr Fictional Kiss Prompt #12 " A hoarse whisper ; Kiss Me"

Kindly betad by the amazing Amara Adangeli, however, all mistakes are my own x

She had studied his face for just over 9 years now. From the moment she'd met him, and he'd pulled that bullshit line about 'liking women, but having a little problem with scientists", she had known that sooner or later, she would end up under his spell. She'd enjoyed watching the way his features changed with each passing mission, and with each passing year.

What had started as the face of a hard, straight lined , brown haired air force Colonel, had changed into the relaxed, silver haired, happy man before her today, or rather, the man over her. She had enjoyed watching his eyes crinkle when he laughed, or the dimples appear on his cheeks when he cracked his megawatt smile. She'd seen the fear overcome him when he thought he was going to lose her to the Kull Warrior, and the pain in his eyes when Daniel had ascended.  
The sorrow in his features when her Dad had passed and the joy when she finally accepted his invitation to go fishing. The playfulness in his lopsided grin, when she said that she would love to join him in his truck for the ride up to his cabin, and the way his eyes had darkened when she told him, in a hushed voice that she knew exactly what a trip to the cabin would entail.

She loved the way his whole demeanour changed at one minute past midnight, on July 27th, when he was officially no longer her commanding officer, and she, no longer his subordinate. She relished how he stood up from the couch where they sat at a respectable distance from one another watching a movie, took the glass of full bodied red from her hand and placed it on the fireplace. She watched intently and stifled a laugh as he held a hand out to her and pulled her from the couch with a joyful "C'mere baby". She nodded when he said that he was going to kiss her now, and gasped when he lowered his head and kissed her more softly that she had ever been kissed before. Sam moaned as his hands caressed her cheeks and blushed as he whispered that he loved her more than all the stars in the galaxy. She watched as a flash of uncertainty crossed his face momentarily, replaced by mirth when she winked and innocently asked "so…,couch or bed?" He laughed heartily as he chased her down the hallway and she squealed when he caught her and gathered her into his arms. She shivered when he pulled his shirt over his head, and slowly unbuttoned her blouse, kissing down her neck, making mental notes of where he lingered the most. Sucked in a breath when his fingertips traced the top of her pants and bit her lip when he whispered "pop" as he flicked each one of her buttons open.

They had waited nine years for this moment, nine years of following rules, nine years of burying their feelings and refusing invitations. Nine years of locking the truth behind imaginary doors. As he lowered her to his bed and settled above her, all the pain and anguish of the past nine years vanished. He lowered his face and kissed her, then entered her in one long slow movement.

She leaned up and kissed him as they finally became one, watched when his brow furrowed in concentration. Sam bit her lip as his breath caught on a moan of "Fuck, Sam, you're trying to kill me" when she reached between them to touch herself, his eyes following her fingers to where she chased her climax. He watched eagerly as she called out for him, her orgasm crashing around her like waves on a shore.

She whispered "Kiss me" in a hoarse voice and he lowered himself over her, crowded her beneath him, hooked her legs over his hips, rocking his hips against hers and kissed her lips, her cheeks, that little spot beneath her right ear that was particularly sensitive.

He whispered that he was going to come in a choked voice, and stilled.

She had often fantasized during those 9 years about how his face would look when he finally let his guard down and ecstasy completely took hold of him and when it finally did, his eyes closed, his jaw tensed and her name tumbled from his lips in a familiar, practiced way.

It had taken nine long years, but in each other, they had finally found their peace, they were finally home.


End file.
